War of Fiction Chapter 79
Chapter 79-------------------------- ' ' Chief began to storm up the stairs holding his gun, Bruce, Hitgirl, 47 and Marko all followed them closely behind. The Springfielders and the others were close behind too making sure that no Disney was hiding in any sneaky places. Kyle stood behind everyone holding Wilson in his hands “So kid, how long have you been alive, what story are you from” Wilson asked “I’m not from any story, I’m from the real world” Kyle explained “Oh...Wow” Bruce and Master Chief bruised through one door to see a beautiful room with fairy lights and pink wallpaper with pictures of Mickey Mouse with Aurora in them plastered all over the wall “Alright Kyle, Wilson come in here” Chief shouted as Kyle with Wilson in his hands came inside “We need to go upstairs that’s the last floor so Mickey and his people will be up there” Chief spoke as Kyle nodded his head sitting back placing Wilson on the bed side cabinet noticing a hair dryer sitting on the bed. He watched as Chief, the springfielders and the others went upstairs. Bruce and Chief slowly went up the stairs hearing a knocking on a door he got to the top of the stairs to see Dr. David Dawson banging on the door screaming “Please, Sir let me in I don’t want to die please” the mouse turned to see Chief and Bruce looking at them “Oh god please don’t, I’ve never hurt any fictions any Disney or not Disney please” The man begged sitting on the floor raising his hands in fear. Master Chief looked at Bruce “What do we do” He asked “I don’t know” He replied. Fat Tony and Wiggum stepped forward “Why are we debating this we need to kill him, he’s a Disney we can’t brining him with us” Wiggum stated. Reverend Lovejoy stepped forward “If he’s willing to help, he can join us” he spoke “Nah these bastards killed my wife she was innocent they can suck it” Cletus said stepping forward raising his shotgun shooting the doctor in the head “Jesus Christ Cletus” Bruce yelled as the doctor fell backwards dead. “It’s fine we can kill Mickey now” 47 spoke stepping in front of them to the door that the doctor was baging on, Bruce walked to the door “Mickey open up and we’ll make it quick, if you make us work to get this door down then we’ll make it slow and painful” Chief threatened. On the other side of the door Mickey looked at his wife, Oswald, Donald Duck, Merlin and Mary Poppins in fear. ' ' Downstairs in the Princess Aurora’s room Kyle sat on the bed looking at wilson “You know, I've been pretty scared this whole time of everything I've met the video game character I use to play, I’ve met Batman for fuck sake and I’m speaking to a fucking beach ball, I don’t know what the fuck is happening this whole thing is fucking stupid, I’m in a dream I must be I keep telling myself that but I’m not waking up” Kyle yelled as the door to the right of him for the on suit opened a crack, Kyle looked at it presuming it was just a draft. Wilson smiled at the teen “I wasn’t even alive technically, I was just a object from a movie but this wizard called Gandalf used an ancient spell that usually doesn’t work he did it for my friend Chuck, but he died I was made as a gift for a man who died soon after, so just think positively my friend, I’m sure you can deal with it all Chief will keep you safe” Wilson expressed. The door to the bathroom suddenly swung open and there stood a small snowman called Olaf holding a knife with a sharpened point he smiled at Kyle and the beachball “Run boy run” Olaf laughed as he ran towards Kyle climbing onto the bed Kyle backed up to the backboard of the bed as the snowman stood up at the end holding his knife “I waited for your shitty friends to leave but I have you and the ball all to myself, you don’t even have a gun” He laughed as he walked up the bed getting closer and closer swinging the knife upwards, Kyle looked around the room noticing the hairdryer on the bed laying in front of him, he made a break grabbing it and pulling towards him “You stupid bastard that’s not a gun” Olaf laughed as Kyle turned the hair dryer onto it’s full heat as the hot air hit Olaf’s face he smiled as at first it did no effect he got closer with the knife about to plunge it into Kyle’s chest when he felt his face droop and his body droop, his carrot nose fell of his face and so did one of his eyes as he began to scream as his whole body began to melt “What...what are you doing to me” he asked as his legs and body became liquid soaking into the bed sheets, as all that remained was his head. “Please kid don’t let the wizard repair me” Olaf begged “I fucking hate frozen” Kyle yelled as he aimed the hair dryer’s heat to the snowman’s head, the heat melting it away killing him. Master Chief took some C4 he found lying in one of the huts that 47 collected placing it onto the door Mickey was behind “Mickey we’re coming it we have C4, you can surrender now or we’ll just blow it down and kill you slow, it’s up to you” Batman announced. On the other side Mickey looked at Merlin “What can you do” He asked te wizard “Hmm I can put up a shield master” Merlin said “But it’s temporary” He spoke while raising the shield over him, Mickey and the others. Master Chief looked at Bruce “Let’s do it” Bruce nodded as they all stepped backwards blowing up the door. They walked towards the door there guns raised when they heard a horn from outside, a loud horn. Wiggum and Fat Tony looked out of the window to see a ship flying in the distance raising the horn, they looked to see the ship had a name on it reading ‘S.H.I.E.L.D’. It came closer and closer “We need to go” Fat tony spoke “That ship contains the marvels, Shield they are cruel, they will kill us we need to move now” Fat tony spoke in fear. “Not until we’ve killed these bastards” Master Cheif spoke walking into the door to see Mickey and the others behind a shield. Master Chief raised his gun firing a shot the bullet hit the shield, bouncing off hitting master Chief in the shoulder “Fuckers” Batman tried to wedge a knife into the shield it bending as it hit the shield, breaking the blade. “We need to go all of us come on” Fat tony spoke leaving the room followed by Wiggum, Michael, Doctor Hibbert, Bernice, Fat Controller, Sandy and Marko. “Sonic, i need to get back to this town, back to the others” The fat controller spoke, Sonic nodded his head waiting for the shield to be broken. Flanders followed them, Harley and Chucky waited behind “There going to take that bus back we need to get on that bus I don’t like the look of that space ship so I think we should go with them on that bus” Chucky said “You’re right, fuck it let’s go” She spoke grabbing chucky following the others. The group rushed to the magic school bus outside the walls next to the prison bus which had been knocked over. Harley jumped into the driver’s seat, Fat tony, wiggum, Michael, Doctor Hibbert, Bernice, Fat Controller, Sandy, Marko, Flanders and Chucky got into the seats, the green giant hopped onto the top of the bus clenching onto the sides. Marko looked at sandy on the bus “Look Chief will kill me honey, I need to get away from him now this is the best shot I've got” Marko spoke. Batman and Chief kept shooting and smacking the force shield that Mickey was behind “It won’t work Bruce” Mickey spok. Timothy, Manjula, Comic book guy looked at the people gathered around shooting at the shield and looked at each other “we got to go” Manjula spoke as the three walked away. Master Chief looked at Bruce who was still smacking away at the shield “Bruce” Master Cheif shouted “We need to get this open, we need to kill this bastard” Bruce shouted “Bruce, we need to go they have back up and half our army as either died or fucked off” Chief said “No we’re not going until this is done” Bruce shouted smacking master Chief back as he continued to smack onto the shield “Right, fine then I’m leaving Phil come on” Chief spoke with Kyle, Wilson, Bonnie, Hermione, wolfcastle, Lionel, Daryl and Omar going with him down the stairs “you should go with your friends Bruce” Mickey advised “Fuck off You’re dying mouse” Bruce replied